endure_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Chain
' }}Food Chain is a live challenge that first appeared in . Rules Palmyra Each of you will be assigned an animal that falls somewhere on the Food Chain. Each of these animals has a unique win condition, along with an ability to aid you in your efforts to win. Every animal that meets it's win condition by the end of the challenge will earn immunity and bypass tribal council this round. There are fifteen unique animal cards, each will be assigned to you at random at the beginning of the challenge through a picking process, we will call you each individually on skype, explain your role to you, and the game will begin. As with all food chain's, there is a hierarchy. In our food chain, there are four predator animals ranked from first to fourth (the lion, the crocodile, the eagle, and the hyena), and eleven animals ranked as prey on the same bottom tier. Before the game starts, after everyone has selected their role, we will also allow everyone to peak at one other players animal and find out who they are. There will be four rounds. In each round you must choose one of the four habitats to inhabit: river, sky, forest, or plains. On each of the animal cards there is a highlighted habitat, this is the animals main habitat - if you spend one round out of this region, you MUST return to it the next round. (Meaning if your main habitat is the sky, and in round one you go to the plains, in round two, you must go to the sky.) You do not have to move, you can choose to stay in your home habitat for all four rounds should you wish. This will all be conducted through Google Hangouts, there will be 4 different ones for each of the habitats. Once everyone has travelled for the round, attacks will be allowed to begin. Each room will have their own host that will watch over and mitigate whatever happens. Attacks will come down to the side chat feature in google hangout, once everyone has travelled, the round will begin and attacks will be accepted in order of how fast they arrive in the chat, you will do so by typing "Name attacks Name", obviously substituting the names in. If your attacker is higher on the food chain then you, you will be eaten, and be removed from the challenge until it is over. If the attack doesn't go through, it will be announced as nothing happening, and the challenge will continue. All animals and the food chain itself will be posted below. When someone dies, it will be announced; however, the attacker or how they died will not. MOST IMPORTANTLY, no chat will be allowed outside of your google hangout, any players that are found to have talked to each other during this challenge across habitat will be automatically sent to tribal council with a self-vote. Those with immunity from the circle will have it stripped with a self-vote as well. You may only talk to those who are in your habitat. At the end of four rounds, the game will end and we will determine who has met their win condition. Okanagan In this season the animals were changed to past and present production members. This season there were also only 3 portals and the goals included cutting the endure budget instead of survive by eating. Unlike last season where the winners of immunity did not have to attend tribal council. All immunity holders attended Tribal Council. History Results Gallery File:Food chain s4.png|The Food Chain Pyramid as seen in File:Chameleon foodchain s4.png File:Crocodile foodchain s4.png File:Crow foodchain s4.png File:Deer foodchain s4.png File:Eagle foodchain s4.png File:Egyptianplover foodchain s4.png File:Goose foodchain s4.png File:Hyena foodchain s4.png File:Lion foodchain s4.png File:Mouse foodchain s4.png File:Otter foodchain s4.png File:Porcupine foodchain s4.png File:Rabbit foodchain s4.png File:Snake foodchain s4.png File:Turtle foodchain s4.png File:Food chain s5.png|Food Chain(Layoff) Pyramid as seen in File:Ashlee foodchain s5.png File:bailey foodchain s5.png File:bryce foodchain s5.png File:jamie foodchain s5.png File:genaveve foodchain s5.png File:jen foodchain s5.png File:kirin foodchain s5.png File:rj foodchain s5.png File:ryan foodchain s5.png File:sam foodchain s5.png File:stephen foodchain s5.png Trivia *Miller, Jay, and Chris O. are the only people to participate in this challenge twice. **Miller is 0-2 all-time in this challenge, Jay is 1-1, and Chris O. is 2-0. Category:Challenge Category:Palmyra Challenge Category:Palmyra Category:Live Challenge Category:Live Broadcast Category:Okanagan Category:Okanagan Challenge